1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydration packs such as are used by hikers, bikers and other athletes and in order to carry volumes of water in portable fashion. More specifically, the present invention teaches a device which incorporates a misting function to an associated mouthpiece or drinking nipple and in a compact fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid filled bladder devices incorporating both soft, semi-rigid and hardened sides are known in the art. In order to prevent a potable fluid from pouring out of the drinking nipple, when not placed in the user's mouth, most such nipples incorporate a valve of some type. Examples of such an assembly include Edison U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,833; Carnel U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,573 and Motsenbocker U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097.
Such prior art assembly may in particular include both bite valves and suction operated valves. As such bite valves are often found not to be perfectly leak-proof, a secondary shutoff valve may also be incorporated.
Practically known hydration packs are further known to include at least one opening or port on the reservoir for admitting potable water (or other drinkable fluid) and a closure to prevent leakage of the water out of the reservoir. It is also known to include a second smaller opening with a closure to attach such as a supply tube for the drinking nipple.
Personal mister devices and misting fans are also well known in the art. These issue a fine mist of water into the air, the evaporation of which results in the cooling of the air surrounding the droplets. Fans driven with electrical motors are further known which propel the cooled air stream and mist, such as in a direction toward the user. Portable misting fans have also been in use for at least the last several preceding years and which employ a battery operated fan located atop a trigger spray bottle. Examples drawn from the prior art in this area include Steiner U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,106; Steiner U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495; Arnieri et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,294; Hsu U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,845; Hsu U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,662; Hsu U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,999; Junkel et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,843,344; 6,398,132; 5,620,633; 5,667,731; and 5,965,067. Other examples include Lederer U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,732 and 5,837,167, as well as Utter U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,961 and 6,371,388.
Another example of a portable multi-port liquid dispensing system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,873, issued to Lan, and which allows the user to either receive a spray of liquid for cooling or a stream of water for drinking. A spray head is attachable to the body, which in turn attaches to a container. Once assembled, the user may drink liquid from the container by sucking on the straw protruding from the body. Simultaneously, or sequentially, with drinking from the straw the user may receive a spray from the ejector.
Among the previously referenced prior art are battery operated misting fans typically having a small, rigid bottle as a reservoir and with a pump sprayer attached to the neck of the bottle. While the atomizing of the water droplets issued from the pump sprayer cools the air somewhat and evaporation of the mist from the end user's skin cools some more, this effect is greatly enhanced with the addition of the fan to speed the evaporative cooling of the mist and the moisture on the user's skin.